


Pets

by WhiteFoxKitsune (ProwlingThunder)



Series: Little Stars [21]
Category: Invasion America (Cartoon)
Genre: Cultural Differences, Gen, Pet shopping, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/WhiteFoxKitsune
Summary: Pets may differ between species.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic.

In the end, the kids both got pets, despite Rafe's protests and with Rita's immense amusement.  
  
X-X  
  
"Mom, can we get a pet?"  
  
Rita glanced up to Rafe from across the table, clearly not sure what to say. Rafe didn't see why not. "I'm off work tomorrow. We'll take them to the pet store in Boston."  
  
The pet store had a wide selection. Rafe took one look at the kittens and puppies and shook his head. "We're not getting them one of those." Amy was young and might have liked fuzzy things. But she was also having her mother's nightmares, and Rafe knew the root of those. He definitely wasn't allowing a baby mangler in the house with any of them.  
  
"What do your people keep for pets?"  
  
Rafe glanced through the store again, his attention caught by a string of glass cases nearby. He tapped a finger on the glass that kept them separated from the scorpion inside. Rita frowned at him. "That is not a pet."  
  
Rafe shrugged. "These are small enough they're practically pet food. But ours look like them."  
  
Rita glared at him for a moment, and then watched as David tried to pull a puppy from the run, and Amy tried to crawl into the box of kittens. The Tyrusian nearly had a seizure at the site.  
  
X-X  
  
The cat actually moved into an empty box in the corner of the garage. Rafe didn't know it was there until Amy bounced into the kitchen one morning and proudly announced Bobby the Cat had babies.  
  
The dog, on the other hand, was only a few months old when David smuggled it home from school and hid in his room. Rafe met the black mass of fur when he'd gone in to lock the windows.  
  
X-X  
  
"You know, we don't have a snake problem in the shed anymore," Rita mused over her mug of coffee. Rafe tried not to pay her any mind; the only reason they didn't have a snake problem in her gardening shed was because Bobby was killing them and trying to feed them to her babies. "And when Miss Daniels is grown, she'll be big enough to deal with the cougars."  
  
"We don't have a cougar problem, Rita."  
  
"True. But we might." She sat the cup down. Went to fetch the chocolate chip cookies hidden above the fridge. Rafe doubted it'd be there long. "And you'll be able to take her hunting to flush out deer on the island."  
  
"Fine. They stay."  
  
His Ooshala faked surprise, her tone almost teasing. "What was that?"  
  
Rafe seethed and stubbornly refused to look at her. "The monsters can stay. But the Mangler isn't staying in David's room."  
  
She just laughed at him.


End file.
